


Shut up

by Pawnshipper247



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshipper247/pseuds/Pawnshipper247
Summary: Sometimes Yugo just won't stop running his mouth. But Yuri seems to have found a method that seems to do the trick.





	Shut up

“I mean can you believe it?” a blue-and-blond haired boy gushed to his companion, “The Jack Atlas said that I was a real turbo duelist.”  
The violet-haired youth rolled his mulberry eyes in annoyance, “Yes I heard you the last six times you told me Fusion.”  
The turbo duelist pointedly ignored the butchering of his name to continue.  
Yuri narrowed his eyes in irritation. Yugo could be so annoying when he went off on a tangent like this. There was only one thing that Yuri could think to do to make him shut up, short of knocking him unconscious.  
Yuri set his face into his best look of utter disdain, fixing his gaze onto the rambling boy.  
Yugo turned and caught the look, causing his expression to morph into one of indignation.  
“Why are you giving me the you-are-such-an-idiot look?” he snarled, crystal blue eyes flashing menacingly.  
Yuri continued to stare blankly at his seething counterpart, who seemed to grow even more irritable by the second.  
Then he took the other boy's face in his hands and crushed their lips together, silencing both Yugo's protests and the startled sound that followed the sudden kiss. Yugo's hands hovered over Yuri's arms, fingers twitching, trying to decide what to do in the present situation. But as the turbo duelist felt the wet warmth of Yuri's tongue press against his lips Yugo's mind could only surrender to the wonderful sensation.  
Parting his lips, Yugo allowed Yuri's tongue to roam his mouth, letting it map out its new territory. The blond-blunette let his hands drift up to caress Yuri's cheeks and hair, pulling him closer. The fusion user looped his arms around the synchro user's neck, holding him as close as he could manage. Yuri swirled his tongue sensually around Yugo's before they parted with a wet pop, a single strand of saliva hanging between their tongues, both boys flushed and breathless.  
Yuri regained his senses first and turned around, wiping the strand of saliva off his chin. As he walked off he threw a glance back at his counterpart. And if the violet-haired boy felt a little swell of pride in his chest at the dazed and love struck expression on the turbo duelist's face, then that wasn't anyone's business but his.


End file.
